FIXXXER
by Caz2y5
Summary: John rescued a small girl seventeen years ago and bobby took her in. Now Bobby needs Dean and Sam's help because she has gone missing. ofc.
1. Chapter 1

Fool Hollow  
Arizona  
17 years ago

Another dead end. John stopped and placed his hand against the rock wall of the cave. By the torch light he could barely make out the pictures that were drawn across its surface. John closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the cave. Almost straining to hear the creature he had been tracking for the last week. John had followed its trail through the wilds of Arizona until he had reached its lair, this rabbit warren of a cave that he had been lost in for almost two days. John knew that his batteries wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to get the creature before that happened and he was lost and in the dark.  
A rock clattered in the distance. John's eyes shot opened and he spun in the direction of the noise. He paused, shining his torch across the rock face.  
"Come on. Show me where you are." John breathed. Another rock clattered and John lifted the torch. About a foot above him a large hole gaped in the otherwise smooth rock face. John slung his rifle over his shoulder and began to climb. He eased himself up onto the rock ledge shining the torch into the opening its beam barely cutting through the darkness.  
Slowly John began to move forward through the crack in the rock face. Within a minute he was crawling along on his belly, pushing his rifle in front of him. The rocks that pressed down from the ceiling scraped at the skin of John's back. Just the effort to get this far had made perspiration run in droplets into his eyes and his breath had become laboured. Suddenly his forward momentum was brought to a stand still, up ahead he could see that the tunnel came to an abrupt stop. Unable to continue he dug in his hands and tried to push his way back. The rocks stabbed at him cutting a deep gouge along his back. He was stuck. John began to panic what if the creature had lured him into a trap? If it came upon him now in this confined space he wouldn't be able to defend himself.  
"Don't panic!" he thought out loud, forcing himself to calm down and catch his breath.  
John closed his eyes, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. As he lay there a memory came to him of his two young sons, Sam and Dean who he had left, unsupervised in a hotel room more than a hundred miles from the cave.

"Dean you're in charge!"  
"Yes sir."  
"You know the rules. Don't open the door for anyone and look after your brother, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"Why does Dean have to be in charge? I'm old enough to look after myself!" Sam asked as John opened the door.  
"Yeah well what makes you think I want to stay here and look after your little bitch ass?"  
"Jerk!"  
"Enough! Just try not till kill each other till I get back alright?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Alright?"  
"Alright" Sam finally replied. At that John climbed in to the Impala and reversed out of the parking lot.

That image of his sons alone scared John more than the thought of being trapped under tonnes of rock with a man eating creature. If he died here his boys would be alone. Dean would be fine, John knew that, but Sam still needed him.

John opened his eyes. No way in hell am I dying here in this hole. He reached out and detached the torch from the rifle adjusting its angle to better illuminate the passage ahead. Sure enough to the left and behind a small outcropping the tunnel continued it also looked like it got bigger. John gritted his teeth, gave one big push and tore free from the rock that had wedged into his back.

It only took about two minutes of hard crawling before John emerged from the fissure his heart pounding in his chest. He lay there for a second shining the torch around to take stock of his surroundings. The narrow crack in the rock had opened into a gigantic chamber. Large stalactites hung from the roof and stalagmites reached up from the floor to greet them giving the impression of teeth.

Once he was sure he was alone John lowered himself to the floor of the chamber. He bent forward leaning with his hands on his knees. He ached all over. He reached back Feeling where the rock had bitten into him, his hand came way bloody. He felt as if the cave had chewed on him. A noise caused John to straighten. Raising his rifle he started moving toward the sound. Staying low John moved from the cover of one stalagmite to the next. A rock skittered across the floor in front of him and John stopped. It had to be a trap he thought to himself, the creature was making far too much noise. It was drawing him to this part of the cavern. John half turned, listening but still not hearing anything. As far as he could tell the only sound was coming from in front of him on the other side of the pillar, He was so close. Silently John detached the torch from his rifle, placing it on a ledge so that it still shone toward the noise. Then repositioning his rifle John backed away into the darkness.

John placed he noise between him and the light and moved forward. Hopefully the creature was watching the beam of light. He stepped out from behind the rock and froze in his tracks. The noise maker was not the creature at all. John found himself face to face with a young girl. She couldn't have been much older than Sam. She was filthy, her clothes were in tatters and tears streaked her face. The remnants of a Raggedy Anne doll were clutched protectively to her chest. John looked around the cave; there was no sign of the creature. If it had been here it would have killed the poor girl. She took a step back from John; he was still pointing his rifle at her.  
"It's okay! Don't be afraid" John calmed as he lowered his rifle. The girl was looking directly at him but she stopped moving back.  
"Hey there, what's your name?' John tried to keep his voice calm so as not to frighten her.  
The hair on the back of John's neck bristled, something about the situation was wrong. John turned his head once again looking around the cave, but there was still nothing. His gaze cam to rest on the girl, if he was going to protect her he was going to have to convince her to trust him.  
"My name is John." The girl was looking up at him staring directly into his eyes. John bent down onto one knee so that he was closer to her height.  
"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be safe with me." John coaxed her, reaching a hand toward her. The girl flinched but she didn't draw back. Slowly One hand released its grip on the doll and began to stretch out towards John's hand but her eyes remained on his.

Suddenly a low guttural growl from behind John caused the girl to turn her gaze to over John's left shoulder. In that brief second John could see the terror fill her eyes, he moved in one fluid movement standing, raising the rifle and turning toward the sound but it was too late. The creature hit John with such force he was thrown against the far wall. John landed badly his already raw back screaming at this new injury. The wind had been knocked out of him and tears welled in his eyes blurring his vision. John knew he had to get up and reach his rifle. He had to protect the girl.

The creature approached the girl. She stood completely still as the creature put out a clawed hand and stroked her hair. It seemed to mew at her. John pulled himself into a sitting position. Sniffing the air the creature and turned toward John, growling it baring its teeth.  
"Come get me you son of a bitch!" John Spat. The creature charged and in the same instant John lifted his rifle and fired. The creature slammed into John at full force and once again his rifle was knocked from him and he was slammed against the rocks. The bullet had reached the things heart, snuffing out its life like a candle. Its now lifeless corpse held John pinned against the wall of the cave.  
"Uhn." John moaned. As he struggled to cast off the weight of the thing, but it was too much. John was having difficulty remaining conscious. The last thing he saw before the blackness of unconsciousness swallowed him was the girl still holding the doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver city  
New Mexico  
present.

Dean was totally in the moment. He lay stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head and a large grin across his face. His eyes were closed and he was completely almost blissfully unaware of the loud hum as the magic fingers machine worked its way through the tension of his back.  
Across the room sitting on the table a mobile phone began to ring. After the fourth grating BRINGG! Dean no longer smiling opened his eyes staring at the phone as it vibrated out the tune to smoke on the water. It was his mobile he was torn about whether to get up and answer it he was far to comfortable to move so he decided that whoever it was could wait the five minutes for his massage to finish. Besides if it was really important they could call back. Once the phone had rung out Dean closed his eyes and tried to relax. That was until Sam's phone began to ring  
"Sammy!"  
At that exact moment Sam was standing in the shower leaning with his hands against the tiles, the water cascading over him. It's deafening roar making Sam completely oblivious to the noise from the next room.  
Dean's eyebrows furrowed. Why should he move, after all this time it was Sam's phone. Attempting not to move Dean reached down and opened the draw next to him where he out pulled the only heavy object he could find. He lifted the Gideon's bible over his shoulder and flung it at the door.  
A loud thud at the door pulled Sam from his thoughts.  
"Sammy! Phone!" Dean shouted from the bedroom.  
Sam tilted his head. He could just hear his phone over the roar of the water.  
"Dude I am in the shower! Answer it for me."  
"Two words Sammy. Magic fingers!"  
Sam sighed. He reached down and turned of the water, then grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower and across the room. He pulled open the door and  
"Dude the bible?" He said looking at his brother. Dean was still lying on the bed with his hand behind his head.  
"Took you long enough!" Dean quipped as he closed his eyes. Sam ignored his brother and answered his phone.  
"Hello"  
"Sam? Is everything okay? Dean's not answering his phone either." Bobby asked. Sam looked at Dean and frowned as water dripped from his wet hair and ran in rivulets down his bare chest.  
"Hey Bobby, Nah were fine. I was just in the shower that's all. What's up?"  
"Where's Dean why didn't he answer?"  
"Yeah he's here, he's fine. He's just" busy with the magic fingers."  
"Magic what? Look never mind. The reason I called is because I have a favor to ask." The loud hum slowly ground down and died out. Dean kept his eyes closed but shifted slightly and frowned. He checked in his pockets and then looked through a bunch of scrunched up receipts on the bench.  
"Hey Sam" Dean whispered as he pulled him self up and sat at the end of the bed. Sam turned his back and tried to ignore his brother.  
"Sam. Sammy!" Dean pestered. Waving his arms and trying desperately to gain his brothers attention.  
"Hang on a second Bobby." Sam covered the receiver with his hand and turned back to face his brother  
"What?"  
"Do you have any quarters?" Dean asked loudly as he sat up.  
"Dean! I am on the phone!"  
"Yeah I know but I'm out of quarters, do you have any?"  
Sam glared daggers at his brother.  
"Not on me no!" Sam said sarcastically, drawing Dean's attention to the fact that Sam was only wearing a towel.  
"Sorry Bobby you were saying" Sam said as he returned to the phone conversation. At the same time he turned and walked back into the bathroom slamming the door.

When Sam finally emerged from the bathroom he was dry and wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. He was also no longer on the phone. Dean was seated at the table using Sam's laptop.  
"You so better not be looking at porn on my computer!" Sam informed his brother, still agitated by Dean's earlier interruption. Dean turned the laptop so that Sam could see that he was looking at a newspaper article about a guy who took a nose dive from a tenth story apartment in Tucson, Dean turned the computer back before Sam could read any further. Sam moved around and stood behind his brother trying to read more of the article but Dean was already on a new page.  
"Did you find anything interesting?"  
"Nope. You know just the usual, murder, mayhem, and destruction. But nothing you would consider up our alley. So who was on the phone?"  
Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. He was tempted to pick up the pistol from the table and beat Dean around the head with it. Maybe shoot him a couple of times just to make his point, but he dismissed the thought with a shake of his head and a frown.

"Uh, it was Bobby. He wants us to meet him in Tucson."  
Dean raised his eyebrows but did not look up from the computer.  
"Oh yeah what's the old man up to now?"  
"I'm not sure. He didn't really want to get into details on the phone. Whatever it is it sure seems to have gotten Bobby rattled."  
"Well whatever it is, its gotta be big to rattle Bobby. So let's pack it up." Dean turned off the Laptop. "Let's get going. Its gunna take at least five hours of driving to get down there."  
"Yeah. Especially the way you drive!"  
"Hey if I was gunna drive it would only take us three!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tucson  
Arizona

Bobby had decided to sit on the end of the bed because the moulded plastic furniture in his 1950's retro hotel room was just to damned uncomfortable. But Bobby had been sitting there for over an hour now, A sad flannel speck in the middle of the bright red decor, his brow furrowed, lost in his thoughts. His only movement was to occasionally twirl a postcard that he held in his hands, flipping it from one side to the other as he tried to figure out what to do next. Bobby had spent the last two days searching the city, now he was tired and waiting for the cavalry. Although he couldn't help thinking, that given the past history with his current problem maybe he shouldn't have called for them at all.

Bobby was pulled from his reverie by a loud knocking on the hotel room door.  
"Just uh, just a minute." Pulling a large duffel bag out from under the bed Bobby placed the postcard inside it. Kicking the bag back under the bed Bobby crossed the room as he pulled an automatic from inside his jacket. Bobby turned the lock, opening the door just wide enough for the chain to remain slack across the gap. Dean was smiling a goofy grin and Sam was standing behind him. Bobby pocketed the gun he removed the chain and then stepped back pulling the door open as he did so.  
"Hey Bobby. Sorry we took so long, Sam drives like Morgan Freeman."  
"Right. And that make you Jessica Tandy." Dean looked at Sam and frowned.  
"No it doesn't!"  
"Yeah it totally does."

"Uh hey boys. Thanks for coming so quick."  
"No problem, Sam said it sounded serious. So what's up?" Bobby took his hat off and scratched his head. "Yeah well maybe the two of you should sit down." Sam and Dean looked at each other it must be really serious they both thought as they moved across the room avoiding the plastic furniture and sitting on the beds. Bobby looked at the two of them; he wasn't sure how to begin. He put his hat back on his head and scratched his beard. He guessed the best way was to start at the beginning  
"Well…. It's kinda complicated so bear with me. You boys remember Sarah?"  
"Oh yeah," Dean raised an eyebrow. "She was Sammy's first crush." Dean put his arms around himself in a fake hug and made Kissie noises.  
"You're the one that wanted to have sex with her!" Sam's nostrils flared as he shoved Dean so hard that he fell off the bed.  
"God no, braces, and glasses she was almost as big a geek as you are!" Dean climbed back onto the bed and proceeded to grab Sam in a head lock. This time both of them rolled onto the floor.  
"You're the one that kissed her Dean."  
"Only because you double dared me!"  
"Will you two idiots cut it out! Oh man I knew this was a bad idea!" Dean and Sam stood up and moved back to their seats.  
"Sorry Bobby" Dean said  
"Yeah sorry, please continue." Bobby glared at both of them for a second before continuing.  
"Look. Thing is, every week I get a postcard from Sarah. Ever since she tracked me down."  
"She sent you postcards? How come we never got any?"  
"I did, while I was at Stanford. About one or two cards a month." Dean frowned and pulled a face. He hadn't gotten any postcards, he crossed his arms and opened his mouth, but he shut up so Bobby would stop glaring at him and let him continue the story.  
"Never missed a week not once in 13 years. Till two weeks ago. Heres the last one I got." Bobby reached into his duffel and retrieved the post card. He handed it to Dean who glanced at it before handing it to Sam who read it aloud.

Hey there Bobby Star

Having a blast at Mardi Gra!

(sorry couldn'tr help myself)

Heard about an awesome party

In the cemetery. Turned out to

Be mostly dead though. Have to

Drop by the sisters next.

Missing you lots

Love

Suzie Q

XOXO

P.S. Oh and by the way give ANNE my love.

"The sisters, that's the foster home here in Tucson right? Were she lived as a kid."  
"Yeah. That's how I knew to come here to look for her."  
"Well how sure are you that she even made it to Tucson?"  
"Dean." Sam held up the postcard again so that dean could see the Tucson postmark.  
"My first stop was the sisters. They told me she did visit for three days but that they haven't seen her for more than a week."  
"Huh, okay well maybe she moved on already." Bobby crossed to the table and retrieved a copy of Arizona Daily Star, which he handed to Dean. Sam took the paper and read the circled article. It was the same article he had read that morning about a man named Thomas Wentworth who had jumped from his 10th floor apartment window. Nothing about it was out of the ordinary. Police suspected suicide, but they also wanted to talk to a woman who had been seen with the man shortly before he jumped.  
"Girl the cops are looking for is Sarah. " Dean had been reading over Sam's shoulder.  
"You confirm it's her?" Dean looked at Bobby.  
"Wait, you think Sarah is responsible for this?" Sam questioned the look on Bobby's face.  
"At this point I don't know what to think. Sarah worked with Thomas on a hunt a few years back. Hell I knew him and he was not the kinda guy to take a nose dive out a window. Also I talked to the clerk at the hotel. He recognised Sarah from the photo I showed him. Said he saw her leave a good half hour before. But she was the last one to see him alive."  
"So have you found her yet?"  
"Yeah, after the clerk I decided to check all the clubs and bars. Found out she's stripping over at a joint called 'The Garden of earthly delights' under the name Jezebel. If you'll believe that."

"How sure are you that it's Sarah? I mean stripping? Doesn't really sound like the sort of thing she'd do."  
"It's Her. I went to the club and I saw Sarah going into a back entrance. I tried to talk to her but she screamed 'get away from me you old pervert!' Then she went inside and the bouncer stopped me from following. Dam it I should have knocked him on his arse and gone after her. Instead I came back here and called you two."  
"You think maybe she's possessed?" Sam asked.  
"That's just it. I don't know. But how else can you explain what's going on? But what ever it is we need to figure it out and help Sarah, before someone else dies."


End file.
